TestEG
Abandoned Church Room 6, Lich room #20334 Church, Nave The interior of the church is overrun with moss and vegetation that has crept in through the entrance and the various rotted wood that mars the structure. Upon the eastern side of the church, swamp water seeps in from the outside. Old pews are used to display wares, which rest on grey linens. A silk tapestry hangs from the rafters, displaying the Pantheon of Liabo. A short flight of steps leads up to the pulpit. You also see a chiseled white stone tablet covered in thick moss. Obvious exits: north, out Chiseled into the stone, it reads: Some new symbols are for sale this year, representing all greater and lesser spirits. The symbols are holier than last year, as each symbol that represents its deity can be used with the spell Symbol of the Proselyte. Make sure you identify the proper Arkati before purchasing. The ones located in the crates up in the pulpit are mostly blank, except for the relic, which can be channeled by those who worship something other than Arkati. All of the wares here have the bezel setting to hold a gem, just like last year. Brother Balbaroy On the wooden pew you see an emerald-hued imflass trident symbol, a dark red vaalorn lute symbol, a scuffed golden anvil symbol, a twisted amber and jade symbol, a silvery crystal ball symbol, a silver clenched fist symbol, a radiant golden crown symbol, a black-handled gold key symbol, a flat vaalin scroll symbol, a faceted ruby heart symbol, a golden sunburst symbol, a matte black kelyn sword symbol and a golden laje pegasus symbol. Church, Pulpit Once able to overlook the entire church, sections of the roof have since collapsed and block the view. Through the holes in the roof, rays of sunlight shine down, as if a divine presence were illuminating the pulpit. Several old crates and boxes are scattered across the floor nearby a short flight of steps that lead back down to the nave. Obvious exits: none In the wooden crate you see a featureless copper badge, a matte brass curio, a dull iron clasp, a plain bronze insignia, a nondescript steel artifact and an unadorned mithril relic. In the wooden box 'you see a faenor symbol, a marble symbol, a crystal-eyed silver dolphin symbol, a blown glass lily symbol, a black sphene widow symbol, an ivory dagger symbol, a honey beryl note symbol, a black dreamstone rose symbol, a bloomed amber rose symbol, a golden blazestar leaf symbol, a curved alum feather symbol, a smooth vaalin shield symbol, a sharp-edged silver star symbol, a two-headed serpent symbol and a cracked white skull symbol. 'Church Chancel Unlike the rest of the church, the chancel is restored almost to its former glory. Varnished wood paneling encloses the room, with religious relics displayed upon it. A glossy stone floor leads up to a gold-inlaid ironwood lectern and branches off toward the east and west. To the north of the chancel is an ornate crown-shaped altar carved from white oak, which creates a dominating presence in the church. Behind the altar is a stained-glass mosaic of the Great Drakes, which allows little sunlight to trickle into the area. You also see a chain-strung white ora alms box. Obvious exits: south Church, Undercroft Circular stone walls covered in mold and mildew enclose the undercroft, each bearing a carved ledge. Upon the ledges,' sarcophagi' rest, though their lids are removed, and whatever rested within has been plundered. Leading up to the chancel, a torch-lined granite''' stairwell''' is the only source of light. Obvious exits: none In the limestone sarcophagus you see a ruby-eyed cat's head symbol, a black opal six-tined star symbol, a wisp-formed chrysoprase symbol, a red roestone heart symbol, a void black deathstone symbol, a smooth jade serpent symbol, an onyx jackal's head symbol, a flame-shaped blazestar symbol and a slit-pupiled eye symbol. ----- Abandoned General Store an abandoned general store with boarded up windows, Room 2, Lich #22564 General Store, Front The narrow storefront is cluttered with several trunks that are stacked upon each other. A long wooden counter wraps around the front of a door leading toward a small supply closet. Two oil lamps are the only sources of light within the store, but they barely offer enough illumination to break through the darkness. Obvious exits: out On the wooden counter you see a tarnished silver bell. The counter's surface is battered and splintered, making it completely useless to be functional. A skeletal hand is wrapped around a tarnished silver bell resting on the counter. In the wooden trunk you see a rotted wyrmwood torch, a rag-wrapped ebonwood torch, a smudged silver lantern, a dented brass oil lamp, a length of flax rope, a knotted linen cord, a coiled straw rope, a patchwork cotton sleeping bag, a threadbare linen bedroll, a large canvas hiking pack and a stained canvas ration kit |- | |- | |- | |- | |} General Store, Closet The small, cramped room reeks of death and decay. The skeletal remains of someone or something lie in a heap on the floor -- the right hand of the deceased is missing. A number of iron shelves line the northern wall underneath a hole in the ceiling. Leading to the storefront is a door, the frame of which is deeply scratched. Obvious exits: none Dust covers the iron shelves, though the surface looks recently disturbed. General Store, Attic The upper level of the store is hot and humid, with some daylight peeking through holes in the roof, but not enough to offer much ventilation. Rafters are the only way to traverse the area, which isn't very spacious. Obvious exits: down Passages, Under the Store Evidence of a fire chars the hardened and packed dirt floor just below a hole in the ceiling. The remains of many creatures and species are piled on the floor, the rot adding an awful smell to the cavernous area. A rusted iron tub is pushed up against the eastern wall -- a malignant sickness permeates the area and radiates into the air, which appears to be coming from the tub. Obvious exits: none Passages, Butcher's Lair An assortment of metal tables are scattered across the room, some of them burdened with a number of tools, including bone saws, metal clamps, knives, and stakes, while others laden with vile chunks of flesh and various organs. Wandering the lair is a one-eyed goblin scavenger, hunched over with a twisted expression on its face. A pile of rotting carcasses lies in a heap against the western wall. Obvious exits: south, out On the metal table you see a fleshy deep scarlet heart, a rotted blackened heart, a decayed veiny heart, a rotted veiny brain, a chunky ooze-covered brain, a grey lopsided brain, a bloodshot cloudy eyeball, a sunken dark green eyeball, a squishy pale blue eyeball, a rotted troll finger, a flattened ogre finger, a yellow-nailed hobgoblin finger, a cracked yellow glass jar, a dark-rimmed scarlet glass jar and an onyx-lidded green glass jar. |} |} Passages, Bathed in Blood Several low shelves hang from the stone walls, displaying various containers of murky liquid. A dim oil lamp hangs over a bloodstained wooden worktable that is situated in the center of the room, surrounded by pools of fresh gore on the floor. A rotting corpse is slumped over up by the northern egress. Obvious exits: north The rotting corpse is severly disfigured, with its eyes, fingers, heart, and brain removed. The corpse has a sign propped in its lap. The writing doesn't appear as if Skagr or one of the goblins wrote it. Likely the corpse. On the sign that the corpse is holding, it reads: "All weapons are enchanted four times and blessable. The vials contain gore that can be poured on the weapons or other things to dye them. Try it out." On the low shelf you see a vial of pallid sanguine blood, an ampule of vermilion blood, a phial of dark coagulated blood, a horn of sickly maroon blood, a flask of glowing blue ectoplasm, an alembic of pale ether ectoplasm, a flacon of illuminated icy ectoplasm and a gourd of phosphorescent ectoplasm. On the wooden worktable you see a rusted steel butcher knife, a flanged iron knee-breaker, a wide-grooved steel beheading sword, a spiked iron skull-crusher, a steel-tipped leather cat o' nine-tails, a corroded iron pit-knife, an yew-handled steel cleaver, a crude steel scythe, a primitive iron-weighted bludgeon, a rusted steel executioner's axe, a leaf-bladed pitted iron chest-ripper, a pair of iron-plated boots and a pair of steel-taloned gauntlets. ----- Abandoned Stronghold a muck-immersed abandoned stronghold, Room 4, lich room #20339 Stronghold, Rotunda The stone structure, perhaps once serving as a military garrison, has been claimed mostly by the Feywrot Mire. Old stairwells leading below are completely filled with swamp water and muck, offering no chance to explore the depths of the fortification, but a pitted iron ladder hangs from the ceiling leading up. A rusted armor stand has been knocked over, and several weapon racks have been picked clean of inventory. Shards of iron litter the floor throughout the stronghold. Obvious exits: out Stronghold, Turret The top of the stronghold is no more than a crumbling crenallation, a shadow of its former glory. Overlooking the Feywrot Mire, the view isn't as spectacular as it could be, given the overgrowth of the swamp blocking much of the scenery. Several dog-faced gargoyles are perched on the turret, as if they were mounted to protect the stronghold. Obvious paths: down ----- Abandoned Tavern a half-sunken abandoned tavern, Room 5, lich room #20337 Tavern, Taproom Cobwebs hang from the water-damaged ceiling of the tavern, which has partially collapsed. Puddles of filthy water and mud are scattered across the floorboards, each brimming with life that floats upon their surface. The bartop is covered in several layers of dust, with the abandoned bottles of alcohol barely visible underneath it. Obvious exits: out On the wooden bartop you see a bunch of dust-covered bottles. You grab one of the bottles from the bartop and dust it off. The whiskey looks to be fresh still. You take a drink from your bottle of whiskey. The aged whiskey has a fine, smoky flavor. You feel your nerves loosening as you begin to relax. You have 11 quaffs left. Covered in many layers of dust, the bartop is marred with several notches and gouges. Upon the top are a bunch of dust-covered bottles. Behind the wooden bartop, a cellar door looks like it can be accessed, which is on the floor. >go door You open up the door and head downstairs. The door closes behind you. Tavern, Cellar Half of the cellar has sank into the Feywrot Mire, with the majority of the dank room flooded with muck and water. A foul smell is heavy in the air. Upon the areas that are still traversable, a stacked pile of old casks dominates the cellar. Obvious exits: up Stamped on the casks are several faded cloak and dagger symbols. >sear You make a careful search of the area and discover a discreet passageway behind a stacked pile of old casks! Tavern, Odds and Ends The room appears to be an old storage area, which surprisingly enough is below the cellar, but remains relatively dry. Several oil lamps light the room, each hanging over a low wooden counter. At the back of the room, a wyrmwood treasure chest is chained to the floor. Obvious exits: out Cidholfus items On the wooden counter you see a thin vaalin toothpick, a matte black suede lockpick holder, a decayed goatskin map, a cracked glass jug, a distressed leather music folio, a rusted iron compass, some yellowed bone dice, a heavy lead coin, a plumed leather tricorne and a blued steel misericord. |} In the treasure chest you see a heavily spiked bone pauldron, a split-buckled moldy leather baldric, a talon-trimmed vruul skin bag, a stained leather wand bandolier, a torn leather wand belt, a tasseled wool prayer rug, a wood-slatted meditation mat, an old faded black canvas sail, a sinew-bound wyrmwood scabbard, a weathered leather cloak, a chased golden gauntlet, a chased silver gauntlet and a copper boatswain's call. ----- Accept the Inevitable a green iron-wheeled wagon, Room 79, Lich #23139 the Inevitable, Showroom This fairly spacious room must take up the majority of the wagon. Openings on two walls lead to smaller rooms, and a large display case sits squarely in the middle of the room. Bright lanterns cast an array of sharp shadows, compensating for the complete lack of windows. Neatly organized shelves line one wall, and a simple ladder leads up to an open mithril hatch in the ceiling. Obvious exits: north, east, out In the display case you see a ceremonial mithglin poignard, a serrated glaes ritual dagger, a silver-spiked vultite skull-crusher, an iron-hilted ora beheading sword and a serrated glaes arming sword On the ruic shelves you see a brass-hilted glaes machete, a bone-hafted mithril hatchet and a ruic-hafted vaalorn boar spear The hatch is open. the Inevitable, Trinkets Dust and cobwebs are everywhere in here, sitting undisturbed atop piles of crates and cartons. Off to one side, a small polished maoral counter neatly displays a variety of items for sale. Behind the counter is a stack of sealed coffers, each marked with a strange series of characters. An aged but well maintained rug near the exit adds a bit of color to this otherwise drab room. Obvious exits: west On the polished maoral counter you see a round bloodstone amulet, a cabochon yellow sapphire pendant, a gnarled deringo wand, a curly willow wand, a sturdy steel wand and a straight rowan wand the Inevitable, Rations This room is stuffed floor to ceiling with a variety of trunks, chests, and other packages, all sealed and neatly but indecipherably marked. In the center of the room, two short stacks are topped with some deringo boxes and some rowan crates, all of which are open. Towards the back of the room, the tall stacks are neatly wrapped in linen. Obvious exits: south In the deringo boxes you see some tough cave worm pemmican, some black forest ogre jerky and a rasher of griffin bacon. In the rowan crates you see some purple chokeberry syrup, some thickened cherry nectar and a small bottle of urgh milk. ----- Act of Neutrality a gauzy muted gold pavilion, Room 43, Lich 20307 of Neutrality, Atrium Thin beams of bronze-leafed oak frame panels of etched glass, the half-circle ceiling curving down to meet circular windows set into the outer wooden walls. A chiseled grey marble fountain dominates the center of a stone-pebbled pathway, carved into the form of a lithe elven maiden, her water-filled palms upraised to reveal blush pink water lilies. Swathes of metallic chiffon frame the northern entrance, creating a hazy curtain between the two areas. Obvious exits: north of Neutrality, Parlor Muted gold-on-beige brocade lines the walls of the area, the designs highlighted by a horizontal row of glass candles arranged on an elongated driftwood dresser leaning along the farthest wall. Several grey velvet benches are scattered across the middle of the room, each angled to face some lacquered wooden mannequins frozen in dance-like poses, the figures each facing an ivory mirror. The oak-planked floor is covered with pale angora rugs, the aisles converging at a branch-inked vellum screen. You also see a canvas-set ebonwood easel. Obvious exits: south In the Common language, it reads: You will find that my jewelry is able to be manipulated into other forms, creating the ultimate accessory. The gowns are able to be toyed around with, as well as my petticoats. I will be available as time permits to alter your mediocre items as well as unlock the petticoats to a second tier. - Lady Oirisu In the driftwood dresser you see some burnished gold suede pants, some oyster grey tweed pants, a pair of ecru leather pants, some greyish brown tartan trousers, a beige pink silk chiffon skirt, a copper cotton shirt, an alabaster raw linen shirt, a buckled grey silk blouse, a gauzy lavender grey corset, a coffee-hued ramie silk jacket, a pale bronze wool jacket and a champagne brocade coat. On the driftwood dresser you see some scalloped taupe flyrsilk petticoats, a lace-overlay vanilla chiffon petticoat, a pewter satin gown and a rose chiffon gown. You see some lacquered wooden mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see a fauna-carved willow mannequin, a pearl-inset ebonwood mannequin, a silver-caged haon mannequin and a gilt-framed linden mannequin. On the willow mannequin you see some pale champagne silk petticoats and a chained mauve silk gown. On the ebonwood mannequin you see a pair of smoky quartz earrings, some grey tweed breeches, a rose gold chiffon blouse and a peach angora wool coat. On the haon mannequin you see a thick copper cuff, some vanilla twill trousers, a slate grey silk tunic and an ivory velvet coat. On the linden mannequin you see a rose gold ribbon choker, an ivory marabou skirt, a taupe hourglass corset and a beige and cream mink wrap. |- | |- | |} ---------- After Thoughts a half-sunk house boat, Room 30, Lich #20118 Thoughts, Amidships Sunlight pours in through five large glassless, copper-framed windows set within the boat's badly weathered exterior walls. A corroded copper ladder is recessed in the lone interior wall, leading up. Beside the ladder, a deteriorated black ash door leads towards the bow. The wooden deck creaks and flexes precariously underfoot. You also see a fractured copper vat mounted to the stern wall, a ramp of wooden planks and a large parchment notice. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The adornments for sale here are magically attuned to harness the power of a crystal amulet. For your convenience, crystal amulets are for sale in the copper vat and have been fully charged. -The Merchant Consortium- In the copper vat you see a crystal amulet Thoughts, Mess Hall Encircling a multitude of dilapidated chairs, mangled copper handrails hang futilely from a glassless-windowed circumference of wooden plank walls. Dominating the center of the hall, a warped three-legged table intermittently teeters on the soft, rotted wood deck. A pitted copper canopy overhead blocks out most of the sky. You also see a deteriorated black ash door leading aft. Obvious exits: none On the three-legged table you see a ruby-buckled gold mesh belt, a gem-adorned intricate black tiara, a warped rainbow glaes talisman, a firestone and vultite ankle-cuff, a triple-link mithril waist chain, a beryl-inset twisted faenor amulet, a thick ora and copper wrist-cuff, an onyx-flecked dark iron crown, an opal-inset grey mithglin anklet and a ruby-studded black steel bracer Thoughts, Pilot Deck A section of the floor has fallen away, forming a ramp leading down to the main deck. The hammered copper roof of the cabin is pitted and riddled with holes, supported by four massive pillars of weathered black ash. The ship's wheel is almost nonexistant, just a remnant hub with fragments of what used to be the spokes. You also see a splintered crate. Obvious paths: down In the splintered crate you see a triple-link blue imflass girdle, an opal-inset intricate invar skullcap, a gem-adorned silver mesh belt, an ivory-inlaid silvery mithril wrist-cuff, a coral-flecked blue imflass bracer, an ora-beaded wavy vultite anklet, an emerald and patinaed copper medallion, a dolphin-motif ora and silver circlet, a jade-inlaid spherical invar amulet and a lapis-adorned silver ankle chain ----- Alchemist's Delight a haphazardly erected tent, Room 2, Lich #20347 kneel (tall races), go tent Delight, Front Room The well-lit tent has several crooked columns of cauldrons that are likely supporting the dark blue canvas walls and ceiling. A small opening leads to a separate room toward the rear. To the immediate right of the entrance is a small neatly arranged area with a large rack, a display table and a wicker basket. A mithril placard loosely attached to the wall also stands out. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Thank you for visiting. My apologies for the construction, my gnomes are better alchemists than tent raisers. You will find cauldrons on the rack, jars in the basket, and a mishmash of stuff on the table. ~The Proprietor On the large rack you see a deep purple cauldron, a vibrant green vat, a dark silver vat, a shiny black pot and a red copper boiler On the display table you see a plum leather satchel, a skull-shaped black onyx mortar, a brain-shaped pink marble pestle, a split-back pink conch shell, a cinnabar crystal, a Kezmonian honey beryl and a large yellow diamond In the wicker basket you see a skull-etched black glass jar, a leaf-etched green glass jar, a gem-etched glass jar, a sun-etched golden glass jar and a heart-etched crimson glass jar ----- All Aglow Never opened ----- All That Glitters a run-down wooden wagon, room 55, Lich #20272 That Glitters Rough wooden walls with knotty holes make up this small cramped wagon. The inside is devoid of decoration, save a tiny window with crystal-beaded curtains. A rusty-hinged travel trunk sits on the floor, near a beat-up wooden table that is using a stack of books to make up for the missing leg. You also see a makeshift door made from bits and pieces of wood. Obvious exits: north In the Common language, it reads: This fancy stuff is meant to hold crystals. They will look a bit fancier with them in there. In the travel trunk you see a whorled glaes amulet, a delicate peacock bracelet, a tri-tiered silver lariat, a twining wrought silver choker and a barbed steel wristcuff. On the wooden table you see a whimsical silver snail pendant, a regal silver owl pendant, a scorched gold amulet, a blackened eagle-engraved ring, a rose-etched silver band and a small burnt parchment sign. That Glitters, Storeroom Boxes are stacked high against the walls of this cramped room. A small three-legged chair sits in one corner, an ugly crate next to it clearly being used as a table. There is a fine layer of dust on the floor, barely covered by a plain braided rug. Obvious exits: south ----- All Things Fragile an expansive white-washed wagon, room 3, Lich #20177 Things Fragile This corner of the wagon has been obviously graced by a woman's touch. Gleaming, flora-scene pierced screens square to create a separate area within the large wagon. Ecru lace curtains frame the wooden windows, and a woven tapestry rug sits in the center of the room. A large wildflower bouquet lends a light fragrance to the air. You also see a gleaming silver case, a long wooden table with some stuff on it and a small sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: This jewelry allows for magic crystals to be placed within. In the silver case you see a pale porcelain dove, a pink porcelain bauble, a smooth porcelain medallion, a long ecru porcelain pendant, a squared mint porcelain charm, a black porcelain eagle totem, a verdant porcelain vine choker, a porcelain sunburst medallion, a fire red porcelain drake totem and a silvered porcelain fish trinket. On the wooden table you see a shining silver ornament, a bright orange glass fish, a dark red glass dragon totem, a blown glass bear totem, a glass butterfly pendant, a glass dragon egg pendant, a delicate glass bumblebee pendant, a heavy iron shark pendant, a misshapen shadowy glass medallion, a glass wildflower medallion, a thick black glass medallion, a hollowed glass bubble trinket, a thin glass rhomboid trinket, a lapis steel begonia bauble and a squared violet glass bauble. ----- Animal Hides of Fury a large wooden wagon, room 3, Lich #21379 Hides of Fury - 21379 Trophies of the hunt hang in every available space on the four walls, making the large wagon seem small and cramped. Tanned hides pile high on a central oak table. Above the table, tools of the tanner's trade hang within easy reach. You also see a series of sturdy hooks with some stuff on it, a wide wooden armoire and a small sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Items on the hooks are meant to be worn like cloaks and items in the armoire are meant to be worn over things like armor. Enjoy! On the sturdy hooks you see a bristly black boar hide, a golden plains lion pelt, a wooly mammoth hide, a jungle troll chieftain skin, a shaggy brown fenghai pelt, a dusky ochre aivren skin, a flayed troll warrior skin, a polar bear hide, a dark grizzly bear hide and a hoary blued krolvin skin. In the wide wooden armoire you see a striped relnak skin, a grey-spotted snowcat pelt, a pale leopard pelt, a chalk white fire salamander skin, a black-tipped grey coyote pelt, a gleaming black dobrem pelt, a light brown wolverine pelt and a square of cream-spotted doeskin. ----- At Face Value a patchwork-curtained wooden wagon, room 54, Lich #20297 Face Value Vibrant patchwork curtains adorn the single window, the sill lined with little miniatures of different towns that glisten in the sunlight. A ramshackle case is pushed along one side, the wares within neatly arranged despite the chaos of the room. A small table sits in the center of the room, topped with mirrors of different sizes and shapes. A well-used travel trunk sits on the floor near a purple patchwork partition. Obvious exits: out In the ramshackle case you see some tri-tiered vaalin rings, a dull silver needle, a braided electrum ring, a trio of matte steel spikes, a ruby-veined silver spike, a delicate swirled glaes ring and some dainty pearl-studded rings. On the small table you see a spiral-handled ruic hand mirror, a petite glass hand mirror, a small blackened-steel mirror inlaid with tiny spikes, a small oak-framed mirror carved with tiny birds, a delicate champleve hand mirror and a cracked and scarred oak mirror. In the travel trunk you see a blackened steel-tined comb, a scarred ash haircomb, a silver tri-pronged haircomb, a carved oak comb and a petite haircomb. Face Value, Workshop Mirrors line the back wall of this small room, arranged in a circular pattern around a brightly painted sign. A shelf displaying different beard trimming implements rests above a scarred wooden table that sits in one corner. Some patchwork pillows have been strewn about the floor, the vibrant colors brightening up the space. Obvious exits: out Bits of mismatched wood bound at the corners with twine provide the frame for this vivid sign. A rectangular mat within the frame has been painted in vibrant shades of purple and yellow, the background looking much like a paper patchwork quilt. In bold script in the center of the sign are the words: Beards are Beautiful! On the wooden table you see a scraggly fake raven-hued beard, a fake braided blonde beard, a fake peppery-grey beard and a fake ginger beard. ----- Armor Abundance a black ash wagon, Room 64, Lich #20140 Abundance, Main Dim ambient light softly glows from various candles placed on the floor in the four corners of the room. A large armor stand is centered in the area while a wall-hung rack rests behind it. You also see a handwritten sign. Obvious exits: north, east, out In the Common language, it reads: The armor here has been enchanted four times. Armors on the stand are resistant to slashing, but susceptible to punctures. Armors on the rack are resistant to cold but susceptible to vacuum. ~Sauli On the armor stand you see a suit of pristine full plate, some pristine brigandine armor, some pristine augmented chain, some pristine robes, some pristine full leather, some pristine double leather and some pristine mithril metal breastplate. On the wall-hung rack you see an argent mithril metal breastplate, some argent double leathers, some argent full leather, some argent robes, some argent augmented chain, some argent brigandine armor and a suit of argent full plate. Abundance, North Hard wood flooring compromises the entire area of this barren room. The only two objects of notice are a large armor stand and a wall-hung rack stuffed to the gills with various armors for sale. You also see a handwritten sign. Obvious exits: south In the Common language, it reads: The armor here has been enchanted four times. Armors on the stand are resistant to crushing, but susceptible to punctures. Armors on the rack are resistant to punctures but susceptible to crushing. ~Sauli'' On the armor stand you see some jet black full plate, some jet black brigandine armor, some jet black augmented chain, some jet black robes, some jet black full leather, some jet black double leathers and some jet black metal breastplate. On the wall-hung rack you see some ebon-hued full plate, some ebon-hued brigandine armor, some ebon-hued augmented chain, some ebon-hued robes, some ebon-hued double leathers, some ebon-hued metal breastplate and some ebon-hued full leather. Abundance, East A thick layer of dust covers the barren floor of this nearly empty room. The only two objects of notice seem to be a large armor stand pushed up against one wall and a wall-hung rack opposite it across the room. You also see a handwritten sign. Obvious exits: west In the Common language, it reads: The armor here has been enchanted four times. Armors on the stand are resistant to impacts, but susceptible to vacuum. Armors on the rack are resistant to fire but susceptible to vacuum. ~Sauli On the armor stand you see a white mithril metal breastplate, some white double leathers, some white full leather, some white robes, some white augmented chain, some white brigandine armor and a suit of white full plate. On the wall-hung rack you see a suit of onyx-hued full plate, some onyx-hued brigandine armor, some onyx-hued augmented chain, some onyx-hued robes, some onyx-hued full leathers, some onyx-hued double leathers and an onyx-hued mithril metal breastplate. ----- Baked Up A Treat The cozy interior of the wagon has been painted in warm autumnal hues and features a selection of comfy looking overstuffed armchairs. Trays of steaming hot drinks and baked treats are crammed onto a small, rickety oak table that stands in the middle of the room. Lazy smoke drifts up from a makeshift fireplace full of gently crackling applewood logs, creating a homely atmosphere. Obvious exits: out You see some trays. Looking at the trays, you see a gold tray and a silver tray. On the gold tray you see a spiced ginger cookie, a small stick of walnut shortbread, a slice of apple pie, a sugar-dusted star-shaped gingersnap, a thin stick of chocolate shortbread, a fudge-topped dark chocolate cookie, a large raisin cookie, a slice of rich fruit cake, a crescent of peanut fudge brownie and a sliver of chocolate fudge cake On the silver tray you see a mug of hot pomegranate tea, a mug of black coffee, a mug of hot chocolate, a mug of apple cider and a mug of hot peach tea ----- The Beer Hall a sturdy wooden hall, Room 40, Lich #20184 Hall, Tap Room Dim lighting and an attempt at cleanliness cannot hide that the beer hall has seen better days. The floor slopes gently away from the entrance towards an obviously well-used dance floor. A bank of polished copper taps lines the wall behind a freshly lacquered ebonwood bar, and new glassware sits upon a single shelf. A refreshment table with frothy cold brew sits right to the side of the bar. You also see a large chalkboard. Obvious exits: east, out In the Common language, it reads: ~~~~Menu~~~~ Almonds - Mystic Focus ------ Cheese - Remove Curse Ginger Beer - Disk ------- Lager - Light Mead - Strength ------ Ale - Resist Elements Barley Wine - Invisibility ------ Porter - Haste Cider - Flaming Aura ------ Stout - Adrenal Surge On the refreshment table you see a handful of roasted almonds, a cube of smoked cheese, a tankard of coffee-flavored stout, a tankard of ginger beer, a tankard of blonde lager, a mug of spiced pumpkin mead, a stein of nut brown ale, a mug of black barley wine, a glass of chocolate porter and a goblet of mulled apple cider. Hall, Dance Floor In contrast to the tap room, the dance floor is clearly illuminated by numerous silver lamps evenly spaced along each wall. A mahogany dance floor covers the entirety of the area and dark scuff marks attest to the use it's seen over the years. A small wobbly wooden table offers up a refreshing drink to those who have worked up a thirst dancing the day away. A colorful silk curtain leads into a small recessed room. Obvious exits: west Behind the wooden table you see an opaque glaes bottle. A large X has been carved into the glaes bottle. On the wooden table you see a crystal punch bowl and a glass of rum punch. Hall, The Nook Nailed haphazardly to a wall at the end of this narrow room is an old cork dartboard. Sitting on a wide shelf that runs along one of the wooden walls, a small lamp gives off just enough light to illimuminate the numbers written in bold script on the cork board. The shelf provides a secondary service, as it is just wide enough to allow a mug of beer to sit on it without chance of spillage. A colorful silk curtain leads back to the dance hall. Obvious exits: none ----- Beyond the Pale a grey and white wagon, Room 82 Lich #21460 the Pale Strands of white, black, and grey chiffon have been draped across decorative silver hooks placed along the upper edges of the structure. Rectanglar slats of polished oak are set into the floor in an exquisite chevron pattern, and pale ash shelves line the interior walls. A dark mahogany armoire with elaborate carvings is filled with pale-colored ensembles, and a faint scent of lavender and coconut drifts through the room. You also see a large brass wheel and a brass-framed sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: **** IMPORTANT! **** Welcome to Strella's Wheel of Wonder! When I'm around, it will cost 50,000 silvers to spin the wheel (inflation and all). Your wonderous win could be good or bad (probably bad), but that's the chance you take with spinning! DISCLAIMER: YOU MIGHT DIE! YOU MIGHT BE INJURED! YOU MIGHT BE SHIPPED OFF TO DANGEROUS PLACES! Spinning the wheel means that you accept these risks! Absolutely NO REFUNDS. If you complain about dying, I'll see that it happens again! Under the ash shelves you see a wrought iron hook. On the iron hook you see a braided gold chatelaine with dangling ametrine spheres. On the ash shelves you see a shot glass of bourbon, a silver filigree dish and a silver jewelry box. In the filigree dish you see a thin silver needle, a bent dark iron needle, a smooth stone, a slender mithril needle and a curved white gold needle. In the jewelry box you see a flat mithril bar, a carved mesille disc, a thin silver rod, a polished copper bar inlaid with white soulstones, some twisted faenor hoops, a petite blue sapphire stud, a tiny emerald stud and a skull-shaped bone stud. In the dark mahogany armoire you see a delicate ivory gauze tunic beaded with mother-of-pearl, a back-laced scarlet satin corset with gold threading, a pale jade chiffon dress with layered scarves and braided ribbon straps, a side-laced hourglass corset of niveous chainsil, a heather silk bodice edged with platinum threading, a black silk blouse fastened with a single ebony button and a cream satin nightshirt accented with crimson ribbon edging. Under the dark mahogany armoire you see some gem-encrusted slippers set on tall mithglin heels, some cream silk slippers embroidered with bister thread, some black satin slippers set on thin silver heels and some thigh-high black leather boots with side lacings. Behind the dark mahogany armoire you see a pair of diaphanous silk stockings with a thin back seam, some smoke grey tulle hose, a pair of sheer thigh-high stockings and some sheer white silk stockings. On the dark mahogany armoire you see some low-slung crimson lace pants, a smoke grey silk skirt with a thigh-high side slit, a bisque silk-on-satin dress with a low-scooped neckline, a long grey chiffon blouse with lace sleeves, some fitted spidersilk pants with a draped waistline, a multi-layered niveous organza skirt and some charcoal gossamer pantaloons with a wide lace waistband. ----- Beyond Words Never opened. ----- Bits and Pieces a dark skin and hide tent Room 16, Lich #19246 and Pieces A deep, smoldering fire pit at the center of the tent fills the air with an arid scent and an almost overwhelming warmth. As its dying embers provide only minimal illumination, candles on crude wooden holders have been selectively placed at each display. Overhead, lengths of sturdy twine have been strung, supporting a variety of dried or drying body parts, some more readily identifiable than others. Underfoot, old and decaying boards crisscross the spongy-wet ground to create a passable walking space. You also see a battered bone-legged oak table with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: northeast, northwest, out On the bone-legged oak table you see a stale toe sandwich, a liver-filled section of esophagus, a tongue and saliva cocktail and a shallow beaker of blood. and Pieces, Magicals A wide variety of skins stretched on simple wooden frames stand propped against the support poles in this section of the tent, continuing the macabre theme. The temperature is lessened considerably by distance from the fire pit alone, but there is also a lingering weight to the air - something that seems almost to provide resistance to movement. Despite the lack of heat, the effect creates a stifling atmosphere in this section of the tent. You also see a torn parchment note, a tall flimsy sign, a flimsy three-legged table with some stuff on it and a pelt-draped scarred wood counter with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: east, southeast In the Common language, it reads: In dat ash wand, dere be a spell dat'll shatter bones. In dat rowan wand, dere be a spell dat'll make ya unbalanced (if ya ain't already). In dat maoral wand, dere be BIG fire. In dat fel wand, dere be a spell dat whot will rid tings of dey limbs. In dat necklace, dere be a spell dat whot will cast ya a floaty disk. In dat choker, dere be a holy spell dat whot will make a prayer for ya. In the Common language, it reads: On dat siren finger, ya got spells dat whot make it easier ta pick locks and disarm traps, as well as dat whot will make it darker or lighter. On dat skull, ya got a prismatic sorta spell, some spell dat whot will make ya VERY blurry, and two elemental spells dat whot will reflect and make ya more magically aware. On dat ear, dere be a simple spell for colorin', one ta make ya resist elements, one dat'll cure ya disease, and one dat'll cure ya poison (if it ain't alcoholic). On dat femur (I got it from a holy man's grave, ya), has two types of spiritual wardin', one defense spell, and a shield spell. On dat hide, dere be a major and minor type of elemental wardin', the wardin' of some guy named Thurfel, and somethin' dat whot will make ya stronger. On the three-legged table you see a stretched and discolored orc ear, a strip of leathery kappa hide, a stained and splintered femur, a small broken feline skull and a desiccated gnarled siren finger. On the scarred wood counter you see a crooked fel wand inscribed with spidery runes, a sleek dark maoral wand with black striations, a pale rowan wand twisted into a spiral, a long ash wand traced with silvery sigils, a sinew and fingerbone necklace and a twine and knucklebone choker. and Pieces, Mundanes Several sets of free-standing shelves line the outskirts of this area of the tent, and a myriad of jars, canisters, vials, and tubs are arranged among them. Though the contents of the containers are not obvious on first glance, the smell emanating from some of them is enough to keep the more curious at bay. Old and discarded bones of various shapes and sizes litter the ground, their colors dull and dark from time and the accumulation of dirt. You also see a small white table with some stuff on it, a small black table with some stuff on it, a hole-riddled wooden bucket and a tall stone and limb rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: southwest, west On the black table you see a tiny colored string-wrapped vial and a black sign. > In the Common language, it reads: Don't drink dis. On the white table you see a tiny frosted glass bottle and a white sign. In the Common language, it reads: If ya drank dat otter one, drink dis. In the wooden bucket you see a mottled misshapen bottle with a tiny copper tag, a slender red-brown vial with an ogre skin label, a slender violet bottle etched with hemlock blossoms, a rough-hewn dark bone ring, a braided fire cat whisker band, a scraggly necklace of scrap suede and tiny bones, a leather-strung necklace of glass shards and misshapen beads, a pair of bone hair combs fashioned from tiny ribcages, some conical dark fel studs dangling small downy feathers and a pair of darkened raven claw earrings. On the stone and limb rack you see some murky grey alligator hide pants, a pair of ivory-on-rust snake skin pants, a grass green snake skin skirt with ivory-edged scales, a side-slit black alligator hide skirt, a dingy rough linen tunic with yellowed bone toggles, a faded black cotton shirt with fraying hems, a rigidly boned black snake skin bodice with leather laces and a copper-scaled snake skin bodice trimmed in suede. On the sets of shelves you see a cracked dish of hearts, a rusted pail of moss-covered ears, a fly-covered canister of fingers, a liquid-filled jar of eyeballs and a reeking tub of tongues. In the cracked dish you see some dehydrated hearts. In the rusted pail you see some moss-covered ears. In the fly-covered canister you see some severed fingers. In the liquid-filled jar you see some squishy yellowed eyeballs. In the reeking tub you see some rotting tongues.